


Sooner or Later

by allbam



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Minor Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allbam/pseuds/allbam
Summary: Every time Sasuke ends up alone with his girlfriend's girlfriend, she seems to find a way to scold him.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 33





	Sooner or Later

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't look over this before posting, so if you find anything weird let me know lol.

It was late when Sasuke returned to the village. He briefly made his mandatory stop at the Hokage tower to give Kakashi a quick update, then headed straight to Sakura’s house. As soon as his feet hit the ground, though, he knew she wasn’t there. There was a presence in her house... Sakura’s girlfriend most likely. He stood there for a long moment, weighing whether he wanted to go look for Sakura at the hospital or try and dredge up the energy to visit Naruto.

In the end, he did neither, as Sakura’s front door slid open and he was standing face to face with her girlfriend. Her long dark hair was tied back and she wore an apron that he definitely hadn’t seen in Sakura’s house before.

They stood in silence for beat before Hinata slid the door open wider and gave him a small smile and bow. “Sasuke... Welcome home. Sakura is at the hospital right now, but her shift ends in about an hour. Please come in, I was just making dinner.”

It wasn’t quite irritation or even annoyance, but there was certainly a twinge of  _ something _ that went through him at being welcomed into Sakura’s home by someone else. A part of him still wanted to go wait outside the hospital, but Hinata was already making her way back to the kitchen, leaving the door open for him. 

He steels himself up for yet another conversation that he knows he deserves as he pulls on his slippers and slides his sandals onto the shoe rack. Every time he is left alone with his girlfriend’s girlfriend, she always seems to find a way to scold him in a way he cannot defend. It must be her political training as the former Hyuuga heiress.

He slowly makes his way through the house, cataloging any changes that might have taken place while he’s been gone. Sakura’s old brown couch pillows were replaced with light grey, and a fluffy white throw blanket is tastefully strewn diagonally over the arm. There were also newly framed pictures with a few of her friends, but more than half of them featured Hinata and Naruto. Sasuke was only in two.

He stares at the pictures longer than necessary, but he is soon over delaying the inevitable and glides into the kitchen.

Hinata is bringing a spoon to her lips and tasting what looks to be broth when he walks in. They make eye contact for a brief moment before she turns back to the stove. “Sasuke… I know you’re not comfortable with me yet, but you should have sent Sakura a note that you were planning on coming back to the village.” Hinata walked over to the side counter and came back a second later with a cup of tea and a small bowl of senbei and placed them on the island in front of the stool that he was standing closest to. She motioned for him to take a seat while she continued to putter around the kitchen. “Sakura took an extra shift as a favor to a coworker. If we knew you were coming, she would be here right now and I would have stayed home with Naruto to give you privacy.”

He shifts awkwardly but doesn’t say anything. He usually does send Sakura a note, but he didn’t this time. He didn’t even know he was coming back today. His path just led him here.

“Everything is set on low, so just keep an eye on the food. It should be ready by the time Sakura gets home.” She was untying the apron and hanging it in the corner. “I’ll leave it up to you to explain to her why our date is cancelled.”

He is certain he didn’t make any sort of expression, yet her face softened with a smile when she caught his eye. “She will be pleased to see you.”

Sasuke takes a deep sip of his tea to keep the corner of his lips from twitching up.

She pulls her hair free from the ponytail and starts to make her way to the front door. “Please bring her over for breakfast tomorrow morning. I’m sure Naruto will want to see you too.” She calls over her shoulder.

“Hinata.”

She stops and half turns back to him, question clear on her face.

“Thank you.” He didn’t apologize for ruining a date he didn’t know about, and he wasn’t particularly sorry anyway, but she was taking it easy on him, and that at least deserved his thanks.

She chuckles good naturedly, having sussed out the subtle maneuver, and merely gives him a small bow. “Have a good evening, Sasuke.”

Sasuke turns back to his drink when he hears the door close and takes another sip. The tea was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
